


Make Do

by ThatRandomFan



Series: A Rain of Cherry Blossoms [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Expect all the angst associated with Komaeda's health, M/M, dying but not yet dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: make do:to manage to live without things that you would like to have





	Make Do

“I’m tired, Hajime…” Komaeda’s raspy voice echoed in the empty room.  “I can’t live forever.”

He said it with such a sense of finality that Hinata couldn’t help but clench his fists in resignation. It wasn’t fair. Komaeda wasn’t being fair. For him to say such things when he  barely  put any effort into getting better – ridiculous.

“I’m not asking for forever,” Hinata replied, pursing his lips and avoiding Komaeda’s gaze. “All I want is for you to do as I say and get better.”

“That’s quite presumptuous of you... To believe that I will get better simply because you said so... ” Komaeda shook his head, as if he had any right to admonish Hinata like this. “I understand that the others are falling over their feet to please you, but Hinata-kun is as mortal as any of us. Your stolen talents don’t make you a god.”

Hinata took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was glad that their topic has finally swerved from Komaeda’s mortality. Any topic was better than anything about the luckster's upcoming death, but must he pick that one. “I’m not trying to be a god, Komaeda.”

“No? Because it sure does sound like you want to be one.”

I don’t, Hinata wanted to say. I never had. But that would have been a lie, because even now, Hinata does indeed want to be one. But not for the reasons you’re thinking of Komaeda.

“…ah, that is quite a worrying expression you have right now. Did I hit a nerve, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda smiled in his usual innocuous way, acting as if he had done no wrong.

Hinata snorted, reaching out to cup one of Komaeda’s cheeks. He enjoyed the silence that followed and relished at the way the other’s face redden. “…Life will be dull without you.”

The other sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned against Hinata. “You’ll make do. As always.”

**Author's Note:**

> In trying to procrastinate, I ended up finding this in my drive. You're welcome ✌


End file.
